


Причинно-следственные связи

by vera_nic, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Внеконкурс [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Название:Причинно-следственные связиАвтор:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Бета: анонимный доброжелательРазмер:драббл, 870 словПейринг/Персонажи: Коннор (RK800)/Маркус (RK200)Категория:слэшЖанр:PWPРейтинг:NC-17Примечание:чистый и откровенный дроч на МаркусаЧитать:АО3
Relationships: Коннор (RK800)/Маркус (RK200)
Series: Внеконкурс [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656811
Kudos: 5





	Причинно-следственные связи

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Причинно-следственные связи  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета** : анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 870 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Коннор (RK800)/Маркус (RK200)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Примечание:** чистый и откровенный дроч на Маркуса  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)

_Хочешь трахнуть меня, Маркус?_

_Давай займемся сексом?_

_Мы не вылезем из постели всю ночь, если ты скажешь «да»._

_Я хочу тебя._

_Заняться любовью с тобой – это все, о чем я сейчас могу думать._

_Я собираюсь выебать тебя._

В базе данных Коннора десятки грамматически организованных словесных соединений, инициирующих секс. Некоторые из них звучат грубо и грязно, некоторые – романтично. Страстно. Коннор просто не знает, какое из них понравилось бы Маркусу. Какое из них Маркус счел бы достаточно убедительным, чтобы оставить наконец в покое книжную полку, подойти к Коннору и приступить к физическому контакту. 

Они не _встречаются_. Не в том смысле, что вкладывают в это слово люди. Не приглашают друг друга на свидания, не гуляют в парке взявшись за руки. И тем не менее, каким-то образом они все время оказываются наедине. В 63% случаев организатором этих встреч является Маркус. В 34% случаев они встречаются в доме Карла Манфреда. 

Коннор сидит на диване, наблюдая, как Маркус достает с четвертой сверху полки книгу в синей обложке. Его свитшот задирается, мелькает тонкая полоска смуглой поясницы. Коннор опускает взгляд ниже. У Маркуса _великолепная_ задница.

Желания, которые формируются по сложным алгоритмам, вполне определенны. Коннор хочет: 

<< Подойти к нему 

<< Забрать у него книгу 

<< Развернуть Маркуса лицом к себе

<< Стиснуть в ладонях его _великолепную_ задницу 

<< Пройтись губами и языком по его открытой шее 

Действовать дальше по обстоятельствам.

Коннору понадобилось довольно много времени, чтобы разобраться в причинно-следственных связях, всякий раз возникающих в присутствии Маркуса. К примеру, почему его губы – яркие, _сочные_ – вызывают неконтролируемое желание их _поцеловать_.

С книгой в руке Маркус возвращается на диван. Сегодня он одет в домашний костюм: серый свитшот с капюшоном и короткими рукавами и такие же серые, чуть приспущенные на бедрах, штаны. Трикотаж настолько тонкий, что почти не оставляет места воображению. Когда Маркус делает очередной шаг, под мягкой тканью убедительно проглядывают очертания его гениталий. Четыре с половиной дюйма искусственной плоти в инертном состоянии. 

_Пенис_

_Член_

_Фаллос_

_Хуй_

_Ствол_

_Елдак_

_Болт_

В базе данных Коннора десятки синонимов, обозначающих эту часть тела Маркуса. Некоторые из них являются табуированной лексикой, некоторые звучат, как медицинские термины. Коннор не знает, какое из них понравилось бы Маркусу, если бы они оба лежали раздетые, и Коннор шептал бы ему на ухо обо всем, что собирается с ним сделать. 

Маркус опускается на другой конец дивана, приваливается к мягкому подлокотнику и ставит босую ногу на сиденье. Пальцы стопы чуть приподнимаются. Широкая манжета на штанах ползет вверх, обнажая тонкую щиколотку. 

– Имей я неба вышитого шелк, цвета златых лучей и серебра свеченья…

Раскрыв книгу, Маркус начинает читать вслух. Его чувственный голос приглушенно звучит в большой гостиной. 

Как бы он зазвучал, если бы Коннор протянул руку и, невесомо проведя пальцами по тыльной стороне стопы, сжал бы их на щиколотке? Просунул большой палец под резинку манжеты и слегка потер кожу под ней?

_Давай займемся сексом._

_Обещаю, я сделаю тебе хорошо._

_Ты когда-нибудь думал об интимной связи?_

_Хочешь переспать со мной?_

Каждое из этих предложений несет определенную смысловую нагрузку, но ни одно из них по-настоящему не выражает всего, что _чувствует_ Коннор.

– …Туманно-голубой и темно-синий шелк из света, тьмы и сумеречной тени…

Маркус останавливается и поднимает на Коннора взгляд разных по цвету глаз. 

В Маркусе много несовершенств – едва видимые шрамы тут и там, усыпанный реалистичными веснушками нос, неправильные черты лица, – но именно в них заключается его уникальность. Его исключительность, к которой хочется прикоснуться. Буквально.

Задрать податливый край свитшота и пройтись языком по животу, отмечая каждый выступ и каждую впадинку искусственных мышц. Спуститься ниже, отогнуть резинку штанов и покрыть поцелуями кожу до самого паха. Обхватить губами член – прямо так, через ткань, – и чувствовать, как _сильно_ Маркус этого хочет.

– …У ног твоих его бы расстелил. Но я бедняк, и все что есть – мечты мои…

Маркус произносит это, не заглядывая в книгу, он по-прежнему смотрит Коннору в глаза. На последнем слове его нижняя губа чуть заметно вздрагивает. Голос почти срывается в шепот. 

Коннору хочется выхватить чертову книгу у него из рук, прижать его к дивану и впиться ртом в эти приоткрытые дрожащие губы. Просунуть язык внутрь, толкнуться глубже, скользить вдоль влажной плоти, чувствуя, как язык Маркуса уступает движениям, стукнуться зубами, на секунду отступить и повторить все снова. 

_Я хочу близости._

_Можно прикоснуться к тебе?_

_Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы перепихнуться?_

_У тебя был когда-нибудь секс? Хочешь попробовать?_

Ни один из вариантов не подходит, Коннор знает это. Маркусу нужно что-то особенное, такое, что заставит его забыть обо всех книгах на свете. Сделает его безумным от желания. 

– …К твоим ногам я постелил мои мечты. Ступай же осторожно, по моим мечтам ступаешь ты.

Маркус захлопывает книгу и кладет ее рядом с собой. Садится прямее, опирается рукой о спинку дивана. Он смотрит на Коннора так, словно ждет какого-то ответа. Другая его рука лежит на бедре. Длинные пальцы подрагивают в дюйме от зажатого тонкой тканью члена. 

Если податься чуть вперед, накрыть его ладонью и сделать несколько неторопливых движений, Маркусу должно понравиться. Коннор в этом уверен. Он не раз прикасался к себе, и это было _приятно_. На члене тысячи сенсоров, и сигналы, которые они посылают в мозг, нельзя интерпретировать иначе, как _удовольствие_. 

_Маркус, ты знаешь о том, что…_

_Насколько мы готовы к тому, чтобы…_

_Есть много вещей, которые…_

Коннор протягивает руку, берет книгу, поднимается с дивана, идет к книжному шкафу. Ставит ее на место и поворачивается к Маркусу. Делает три шага вперед. 

– Маркус…

– Да, Коннор?

– Сними, пожалуйста, одежду.


End file.
